Moonglow
by Aerisa Turner
Summary: [Yaoi. DxH. Seventh Year] ‘But time is always killed. Someone must pay for our loss of happiness, our happiness itself.’


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm merely just borrowing them for my own twisted entertainment, after all Malfoy and Potter need to have some fun too. Don't worry; I'll put them back safe and sound.

**Warnings:** Own Character involvement. Homosexual and heterosexual relationships, along with the usual stuff.

**Canon Notes:** This story will be taking place in my version of Harry's seventh year. HBP never happened, although I will be taking some minor things like spells from HBP. Other than that Potter and everyone else had a perfectly normal year with Voldemort's plans once again being spoiled by a less than half-trained wizard; Harry Potter. Ok? Goodies XD.

**Note on Pairings:** There's mention of RonxHermione relationship and eventually will contain Draco and Harry involved in a relationship of their own but of course that'll take a bit for us to get there.

**Other Note: **Then there's the case of my Own Character, who will show up through out most of the story. Please bare with me about her, everything will make sense in the end. (And not she's not one of those goodie goodie "perfect" characters that everyone falls for either, encase you were wondering). Hopefully XD.

* * *

**Moonglow - ****Chapter One**

_**'But time is always killed. Someone must pay for our loss of happiness, our happiness itself.'**_

_September first. Year 7._

_King's Cross Station, London._

_Platform Nine and Three-quarters._

'Oh, for goodness sake Ron, will you hurry up. We're going to be left behind!' Hermione called as she and Harry hurried towards the long sleek figure of the Hogwarts Express, Ron bringing up the rear. 'Just had to have another helping, didn't you…just couldn't resist couldn't you…'

'Bloody hell, 'Mione. I already said _I'm sorry_ loads of times. How much more do you want?' Ron blurted out after having heard the same complaints for the whole trip to King's Cross. He couldn't help it; the food his mother had cooked for them was amazing, that and the fact that he had over slept and missed breakfast.

'I reckon, it'll probably take a bit more than a couple _I'm-sorry-'Mione,-you-know-I-love-you's_ for her to get over this one, mate.' Harry whispered to Ron as the three of them boarded the Hogwarts Express moments before it was due to departure.

'Oh seriously you two, I'm right here.' Hermione said before beginning to make her way towards the two Prefects compartment located up front. 'Come on Ron. We'll see you later, Harry.'

'See ya later, Harry.' Ron called as he and Hermione started off their own way, and Harry another.

_And now to find a compartment that _isn't _full. Fun._ Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of his upcoming search being fun. _Well, I have to find one sooner or later, might as well be sooner. Then to finally get some sleep…_ Pausing a second, Harry glanced outside at the darkening sky, the promise for rain highly believable. _Better get moving. Tomorrow's going to be almost impossible to lie-in. _And with that thought Harry ran a hand through his usual tousled hair before heading straight for the rear compartments, knowing full well they'd be the only ones unoccupied.

**dxhxdxh**

'Get. Out.'

'B-But…there's no place else…'

'…all the other compartments are full. Please, just let us stay here…we promise not to make a sound.'

A frustrated exhale of breath quickly followed the frightened protests coming from the terrified, huddled first-years standing just outside her compartment door, which she currently held open. Much to her great displeasure. _Pathetic first-years. Only they'd be thick enough to waltz right into the middle of Slytherin occupied territory. Seriously._ Running a hand through her fire-red hair, half hidden by the shadows being cast by her cloak's hood she spoke again, this time her voice sounding eerily restrained. 'Look, you filthy little first-years I said _Get Out_ quite nicely the first time. You _don't_ want to piss me off anymore, I know far more curses than you'll ever know. Deadly close to the number The Dark Lord's right hand man knows of. So why don't you go wander off to the front compartments, there's bound to be more pathetically emotional Hufflepuffs like you two up there.'

Silver eyes glistening darkly as a string of hisses slipped through barely parted lips. The two first-years whimpered, their beady little eyes widening in terror as something moved under the seats behind the smirking fiery redhead; two red glowing eyes staring right at them from within the darkness.

'_Crucio.'_

An amused laugh closely followed the faked-curse, while laughing silver depths watched the retreating forms of the two first-years running down the compartment hall completely terrified beyond imagination.

Closing the compartment door, she turned around allowing her cloak to billow around her body freely as she quickly made her way back to the window side sit.

'Enjoying yourself, I see. Don't you think you have more important things to be doing other than wasting time on those lesser than us.'

'Ah Mr. Malfoy. I had almost forgotten about our earlier interrupted conversation. Please forgive me, sir. Sometimes I forget my duties for a split second and well, you can see where that tends to led to.' The redhead replied purposely leaving her sentence hanging, after all it was never in one's best interest to be on The Dark Lord's right-hand man's bad side. 'I couldn't resist testing out your information on the tosh fears of The Unforgivables. They truly thought I'd use the Cruciatus Curse on them. Only a complete nutter would even think about attempting that.'

'Language, Ms. Caeli.' Lucius stated, his voice full of warning.

'Slip of the tongue, my apologises Mr. Malfoy.' Ms. Caeli replied looking down at the palm-sized orb that was charmed to act like a visual Muggle communicator that would hum a faint red when an incoming _call _occurred. But of course, no one would actually relate it to anything Muggle to Lucius's face unless they truly fancied being crucio-ed to a near-death state. But then if they truly wanted to, Sakura would tell them to go right ahead. _Not like anyone would actually do it…unless you're bloody Harry Potter, then I'd understand that._ A slight grin played on her lips as the thought of The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die feeling the unspeakable pain of the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of The Dark Lord's followers.

'And what, pray tell do you find so amusing.' A simple question said more like a statement than an actual question.

'Oh just picturing Potter feeling the affects of the Cruciatus Curse by my own hand.' A smirk. 'What's wrong, does the great Lucius Malfoy have his knickers in a bunch?' A bold move, which was met by none other than the infamous Malfoy death glare.

'As I'm sure you well know, I will _not_ tolerate such cheek from anyone. Especially you, Ms. Sakura Caeli. Do you have any idea what I had to go through, even with the Malfoy connections to get you enrolled at Hogwarts, all thanks to your _spotless_ school records. (Sakura rolled her eyes at this overly sarcastic remark). You'll do best to remember your job involving my son and Ms. Parkinson, and restrain from galloping about like some ill-mannered insolent child. Now, you _will_ stay in this compartment for the _remainder_ of your trip and follow your previous orders. Or else I will _not_ hesitate to bring you to The Dark Lord and let him deal with you personally, which I reassure you, you will not enjoy in the least! Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, sir.' Sakura replied, secretly hoping that Lucius wouldn't notice her slight wince at the tone of his voice. She was quite sure the punishment would only be highly enjoyable for Lucius, obviously meaning the complete opposite for herself.

'See, that you do. I'll be expecting your report in two weeks time. Goodbye, Ms. Caeli.'

Sakura sat still for a long while, even after the orb hummed red for a while before vanishing completely signalling the end of the _call_. Her mind a swirling buzz of thoughts and the pounding of raindrops hitting the Hogwarts Express as it continued forwards, cutting its way through the thick settling mist.

A hiss somewhere off to her left finally startling her out of a melancholy train of thoughts. Hey there, boy. I've been neglecting you again, haven't I? Sakura sighed, a string of parsletongue flowing naturally from her lips as she stroked her snake's head, fingers memorizing the comforting feel of scales. Silver eyes dimming slightly as the pale moonlight reflected onto her exposed left forearm causing the mark there to glow softly.

**dxhxdxh**

_Hogsmaede Station_

'Ah, there you are Harry!' Hermione called as she and Ron pushed their way through the crowds of Hogwarts students filing out onto the platform.

'We've been looking all over for ya, mate.' Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he squeezed past the last bit of students.

'First years 'ver 'ere. First years!' The Golden Trio heard Hagrid call, his voice amazingly comprehensible over the loud chatter of excited older students as they met up with old friends and the nervous voices of numerous first-years. Harry gaze drifted amongst the different groupings, raising an eyebrow at two first-years whom seem too terrified to even consider letting go of each other no matter how much a bunch of third-year Hufflepuffs told them that nothing was going to happen to them. _Weird._ Harry concluded before slipping back to Ron and Hermione's blathering with practised ease.

'…I'm telling you 'Mione, it's horrid.'

'What's horrid?' Harry questioned, hoping he wasn't opening the door to another full-assault Krum or Snape rant.

'Ghosts walking right through you, horrid feeling that is.'

Harry laughed. 'Ghost _are_ transparent, 'course that'd happen.'

'Yes, it is easy to see that six years of Magical Education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _Ghosts are transparent._' Malfoy sneered, succeeding in a realistic impression of Harry's last statement followed closely by snickering voices.

'Malfoy.' Harry replied in equal disgust, emerald eyes trained on Malfoy and the four other Slytherins standing behind the blond Slytherin; Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Meanwhile letting his hand drift within inches from where his wand was hidden inside his cloak, noticing that the Slytherin Prince had done the same.

'Bugger off, Ferret-face.' Ron said as he and Hermione drew closer towards Harry, his wand ready to be drawn.

'Now now, play nice Potter. After all, unless I'm mistaken you're quite outnumbered. But then you go ahead and prove to us what we already know – the pathetic antics of bloody _Gryffindors_.' Sakura stated her tone slightly mocking as she approached the Slytherin-Gryffindor mix. Her comment was met with silence as both sides locked intense stares, waiting to see who'd throw the first hex.

Hermione was the first to speak. 'Come on Ron, Harry. Malfoy's not worth getting expelled over.' She said pulling lightly on their sleeves before turning to walk away towards the Thestral-drawn carriages, Harry and Ron following a few seconds later.

Meanwhile Draco stood glaring at his rival's retreating form before heading off to find his carriage, Pansy clinging to his arm. 'Don't worry Dray I'm sure you'll get Potter next time! I just know you will!' She chattered as if it was just the two of them, completely missing the _help-me-look_ Draco sent Blaise when he felt her thrust his arm into her chest. In turn all Draco received was an _Are-you-kidding-me-look_ from his only hope of help.

_Wonderful help you are Blaise…_ Draco narrowed his eyes at the thought, suddenly quite thankful for Head Boy and Girl having their own carriage even if he was stuck sharing it with Granger.

Meanwhile, Sakura made a mental note of Malfoy and Zabini's peculiar exchange with interest; perhaps it could turn out have future uses.

**dxhxdxh**

_Well that definitely classifies as one of the weirder Malfoy-confrontations I've ever had._ Harry mused taking a seat in an empty Thestral-drawn carriage shortly after Ron and Hermione had left him to complete their assigned prefect tasks.

'Beautiful aren't they?' A voice from somewhere off to Harry's left questioned. 'The Thestrals.' The voice elaborated, a slight chuckle followed, clearly amused at Harry's startled reaction to the voice, indicating that he had previously thought himself to be alone.

A nod.

'Silly me, we haven't had a chance to be properly introduced – Sakura Caeli. Seventh Year. First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Harry grinned taking her offered hand, recognizing her from his earlier encounter with the Slytherins. 'Harry Potter. Seventh Year. Gryffindor House.'

'Ah yes, well, that quite explains earlier. Hogwarts' Slytherin-Gryffindor House rivalry is quite something.' A slight smirk graced her features as she reverted her gaze to the Thestrals that were currently pulling their carriage up the winding path, which led from Hogsmaede Station to Hogwarts Castle.

The silence that fell between them continued for the entire trip, the two of them watching as the moonlight mixed with water droplets, glistening off the fleshless black coats of the Thestrals. At the moment, all there seemed to be (to Harry) was the two of them as they looked on, both lost in thought. Although, he did not fail to notice how she continuously held onto her left forearm as if in pain.

'Could it be possible that she's a junior Death Eater too…?'

_To be continued..._


End file.
